Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display driving circuit and/or a display device including the same.
A display device includes a display driving circuit (display driving integrated circuit: DDI). With the advancement of technology, the portability of various electronic products may increase, the miniaturization thereof may proceed, and the need for outputting a high-resolution image may increase. Therefore, the display driving circuits that drive display panels may need changes.
Specifically, the display driving circuit may receive successive image frames from a host, and may control the display panel such that these image frames are displayed on a screen.
Generally, the display panel may display image frames at a speed of 60 Hz or more. However, when the image frame transmission speed of the host is irregular, the writing speed of a buffer included in the display panel may be slower than the speed for displaying an image on the display panel, and, in this case, an image tearing phenomenon may occur in the display panel.